Ice
by Horsetamer5
Summary: "my blood may not run through your veins, but you are my son in every way that counts." Loki finds out his true heritage. Au. Please Read and Review!
1. Thor

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Loki drew his legs to his chest and shivered. He was amazed at how cold it got in the mountains of Asgard._ Though I should be used to it, I am a Frost Giant after all,_ he thought, sadly._ It all makes sense now, why he liked Thor better than me, I guess he never told me because he didn't want to face the fact that he had a Frost Giant for a son. Well now he won't, I'll die up here and he won't have to worry about that anymore._ All of this had started two days ago when Loki overheard his father talking to his brother, Loki usually ignored what his father was saying, however, when his father mentioned Jotunheim, he was immediately interested. He learned that the Casket wasn't the only thing that Odin took from the Frost Giants, that was the day Loki learned that he was not Thor's brother, that he was not an Asgardian. Angry and confused, Loki had run away from the palace, up into the mountains of Asgard, what he didn't know, was that Thor had followed him. Loki started when he felt a warm hand on his shoulder.

"Brother," Thor said, kneeling next to Loki, "What in the nine realms are you doing out here?"  
"I ran away," Loki said, not looking at Thor, "I'm a Frost Giant, I belong here, far away from the palace."  
"Loki," Thor said firmly, turning his brother to face him, "I don't care that you're a Frost Giant, I wouldn't care if you were mortal, you are still my brother and I love you." Loki looked up at his brother, his eyes glistening with tears.  
"Father doesn't love me," Loki responded, his voice cracking, "I'm not his son, I'm just part of some plan to unite Asgard and Jotunheim, I could die for all he cares, maybe I should, it would just be easier for everyone," he finished, sobbing.  
Thor drew his brother into a strong embrace, holding him against his chest. "No, Loki" Thor said gently, running his fingers through his brother's hair, "that is not true at all, I love you, mother loves you and father loves you, we would all be devastated if something were to happen to you." Thor gently stroked his brother's back, "I love you, little brother" he whispered, "so very much."  
They stayed like that for what seemed like hours, Thor gently carding his fingers through Loki's hair and whispering comforting words to him. After a while, Thor felt his brother relax and heard his breathing even out, looking down, he saw that Loki had fallen asleep. Gently lifting up his younger brother, Thor began the long trek back to the palace.


	2. Odin

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Loki's whole body hurt, granted he had been crying for the past two hours so that was to be expected. No matter how hard he tried, he could not stop thinking about the events that had transpired that morning. _He was walking through the halls of the palace, trying to find Thor As he turned the corner, he nearly ran into his father, Odin. _  
_"Father," Loki said quietly._  
_"How dare you," said Odin in a dangerous whisper. "How dare you run away in the dead of night and have me send the whole guard looking for you."_  
_Feeling bolder, Loki responded,"Well if you hadn't been a coward and told me the truth, we wouldn't have this problem-" The force of the backhand was so strong that it sent him staggering backwards. Loki stared up at Odin, his eyes filling with tears; Odin had never laid a hand on his children, in their whole lives. Not wanting the AllFather to see him cry, Loki turned and sprinted towards the stables. He jumped on his horse, Sleipnir and rode as fast as he could. However, Sleipnir had spooked and reared, throwing Loki off of his back. He hit the ground with a sickening crack and felt hot blood run down his face. Disoriented and lost, he lay down on the ground and began to cry._  
He didn't know how long he lay there, exhausted. He was so tired, that he did not hear the approaching footsteps and he jumped when he felt a warm hand on his back.  
"Loki," said a voice, "there you are, I have been looking all over for you," it was Odin. "I am very sorry for this morning, I was very scared when you ran away last night and I let my emotions get the better of me."  
"Why didn't you just tell who I was from the beginning?" Loki asked, trembling. "Do you know how terrifying it is to find that secret out on your own? To find out that you are a monster?"  
"You are not a monster, Loki, you are my son and I love you for who you are." Odin said, gently placing a hand on Loki's shoulder. Suddenly, Loki turned around and began to beat his fists against his father's armor.  
**"Liar!"**he screamed,** "how could you love a monster?!"**  
Odin calmly and gently grabbed Loki's wrists, stopping his tirade for the time being  
"Loki Odinson, look at me" Odin commanded, "you are _**NOT** _a monster, you are my son. My blood may not run through your veins but you are my son in every way that counts." At these words, Loki stopped struggling and began to cry softly. Gently, Odin wrapped his arms around his son and drew him into a strong embrace.  
"My son," he said gently, "I am so sorry that I never told you of your heritage, I just never wanted you to feel different." Loki began to sob, he was exhausted, confused and he just wanted to go home. As if sensing this, Odin stood up, still holding Loki and walked back towards the palace**. **


End file.
